The Boy Who Cried Battousai
by Icez Bluez
Summary: A Revamped Version of the ' The Boy Who Cried Battousai'. Rurouni Kenshin style..


The Boy Who Cried Battousai  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to me, dun come and happily sue me! Beside U dun get anything at all unless u want my younger sis's teddy bear..  
  
Summary: Hear of 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf'? This is the revamped version of the story, got the idea wif from one the jokes i made up and together my friends, we came out this story! ...So just happily read it ever after...  
  
Once upon a time, in the land of the rising sun, during the Bakumatsu or was it the Meiji Era? Never mind which Era. There lived a little samurai boy, named Myojin Yahiko, who always practise the Art  
of the Kamiya Kassin, with his bamboo Shinai.  
  
In his village in Edo, the villagers and in fact the people of Japan, were scared of the most feared Samurai to walk the soil of Japan, the samurai who spent shivers down the spines of even the bravest   
samurais. He is the Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
One day, Myojin Yahiko got bored of practising , threw down his shinai and sat down on the ground, thinking of what to do next. "Whatshould i do?" He thought hardly to himself, finally "I know! I will  
the villagers by crying out 'battousai'!" He got up and went up the hill that was separating the village and the dark and endless bamboo groves.  
  
At the Top of the hill, Yahiko looked down at the tiny village at the bottom of the hill and laughed loudly. "You bakas are going to fall for the trick of the century!" With that he run down at full speed  
, crying out "Battousai!" "Battousai!" "The Hitokiri Battousai is coming!". Immediately, the villagers quicly gathered their children and sheeps(?) into their little house. In five seconds flat, the wholevillage was as silent as a graveyard, leaving Myojin Yahiko laughing his way back to the Dojo.  
  
The next day, Yahiko did his 'Crying Of Battousai' stance. This continued for three days until the Asst. Master of the Kamiya Kassin Dojo, Kamiya Kaoru returned back from visiting the newly-wed, Shinomori Aoshi and Makimachi Misao in Kyoto.  
  
Myojin Yahiko was about to run out of the dojo to perform his little trick when he was stopped by his sensei. "Where the heck do you think you going?" Questioned his sensei. "Err...Out to visit Tsubame." He lied "Okay, be sure to be back early!" With that she went inside.  
  
By now, the villagers were tired of running in and staying in there until an all clear sign is given.   
  
That day, a rurouni had finally managed to get himself out of the endless Bamboo grove's maze. "Wait a minute now! Oro?! Where am i?" The rurouni was standing on the hill overlooking the villager and   
Yahiko is now reaching the top.  
  
Yahiko on the other hand was thinking of what to shout next when he saw an unfamiliar figure at the top. A figure with a cross scar on the left side of the cheek, wearing a blue gi and a white hakuma, having his red pony-tail tied high. The description of the Infamous HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI!  
  
The first thing that came to Yahiko's mind was to run down and alert the villagers and as for the rurouni it was ''ORO?!''.  
  
Yahiko turned around, run down the hill at fast speed and screaming his lungs out "Battousai!" "Battousai!" This time, the villagers took no notcie and the sheeps went on to chew on their grass.  
Nobody bothered to run inside with their sheeps at all.  
  
Meanwhile in the dojo, Kaoru had just finished one thousand strokesand was taking a break when she heard the cry of the battousai. "That's sound like Yahiko!" She immediately took their bokken and toward the sound of the cry.  
  
At the bottom of the hill, Yahiko was madly waving his hand around to get the attention of the villagers, telling them to take cover and their response was a laugh and "Come on, little boy! There  
has been cries of the 'Battousai' but he never did seemed to appear."or "Take it easy, pal." Kaoru run toward Yahiko and grabbed him by the shoulder asking "Where is the BATTOUSAI?!" "He is up on the hill!"   
came a weak reply from Yahiko. "Hey lady, take it easy! You don't want to fight against the battousai when there is no Battousai!" One old man advised her but Kaoru just run up the hill.  
  
Up on the hill, the battousai or rurouni was wondering why did the little boy just run down the hill at the sight of him. He was about to turn and leave when there was a battle cry of "Stop right there,   
Battousai!" "Hmm...A powerful fighting Ki!". He turned around to see a beautiful woman with a bokken, running towrd him.He quickly jumped out of the bokken's way and only to land against the bamboos. "And I thought that the battousdai was smart enough to avoid the bokken and land somewher gracefully and not clumsily against the bamboos." Kaoru holded the bokken up, waiting for the battousai to stand up and fight her but all she got was swirling eyes and 'oros'.  
  
"Hey, Battousai stand up and fight!" shouted Kaoru "But Shessa no longer battousai." came the reply "What do youy mean no longer, Battousai?" Kaoru stared at him "Shessa stopped killing and reformed. Shessa's Katana is a Sakabatou." Battousai stood up and showed her the reversed-blade sword. "Sakabatou?" Kaoru touched the blade of the Sakabatou "Hai!" "Alright, this time i spare your life! But maybe i know what is your name? " "Shessa's name?" "Your real name, not any names that they gave you during the Bakumatsu." "Shessa's name is Kenshin" "Kenshin?" "Himura Kenshin." "Himura Kenshin?"  
"Shessa now rurouni" "A wandering samurai?" "Hai and no place to wander anymore." Kaoru blushed and said "Then come and stay at my Dojo." "Dojo?" "I have a dojo and it is quite big so i think you could settle there." "Really?" "Hai, Kenshin!" "Okay then, I come and stay with you ."  
  
Together they went down the hill, with the sheeps chewing happily and of course, they lived happily ever after.  
  
THE END........ 


End file.
